


歧路

by XfromWinnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XfromWinnie/pseuds/XfromWinnie
Relationships: 卫遥/陆非, 柯彦/白洁





	1. 东川水库

还未踏进办公室，陆非就听见队里的大嗓门张声在叫嚷着“真他娘的绝了”。

“嚷嚷什么呢？”陆非拉开桌前的座椅，将搭在手臂上的外套撑开挂在了座椅靠背上，拿起桌上的水杯，朝着饮水机走去。

张声一脸神秘，朝办公室中多少有些好奇的众人说道：“东川水库昨天有人报警，说是看见有人跳下水库，半个多小时了都没见着冒个泡，于是报警了。结果，你们猜怎么着？”

这种消息对于刑侦支队而言实在算不上新闻。不少人听了这半截已经摇摇脑袋把眼睛挪回到了原本手头的工作上，不打算再听张声的废话。

见自己的表演几乎没了观众，张声赶忙道：“诶诶诶，各位，我说，我马上说，行了吧？”

端着刚接的温开水，陆非斜着身子倚靠在窗边，面朝着张声“嗯”了一声。

“还是陆队够意思！”张声朝陆非一握拳，一副高山流水遇知己的样子。

“打捞队昨儿找了一天。因为最近降水量大，怕指不定什么时候就要泄洪，所以昨晚上也没闲着，终于在今早捞着尸体了。但是，这具尸体不属于那名跳下去的女子。”张声说到这，见不少原本低下去的脑袋又抬了起来，连忙趁热打铁继续道：“这具尸体没穿衣服，但是报警的老大爷说他看见跳下去的那姑娘是穿着衣服的，而且法医刚过去看了一眼，说这具尸体的死亡时间应该已经超过24小时，也就是说这名女性死亡的时候，大爷看见的那个还没跳。”

办公室里众人一时有些唏嘘，多半是惋惜已经逝去的一条生命。

“行了张声。”陆非突然开口道，“手上的活干完了吗就在这扯。这事归东川分局管，你要想管的话，我帮帮忙给你调过去？”

“陆队你这不够意思啊！”张声立刻嚷道，但瞥了一眼手机屏幕之后，面色突然僵住。

“打捞队……又发现一具女性尸体。”张声说道。如果说之前还有些好奇的心思在，那此时便是只有凝重了。

陆非闻言下意识皱了皱眉头。

在水库发现尸体并不是什么稀罕事。撇开命案不说，每年酷暑时节，总有不少对水库“请勿下水游泳”的警告视若罔闻的人把自己交代在水库了。但这种情况，多半是有在场人员或者家属报警，救上来能活的是命大，活不了的至少也能被领回家。

东川水库这两具女尸，大概率不是什么下河游泳失踪溺水事件。

“现场法医说第一具尸体并非死于溺水，而且看起来生前经历了大出血之类的情况。”

坐在张声一旁的年轻小伙举起手来，小声问道：“声哥，这，这不是咱们的案子，咱们是不是不应该讨论这种信息啊？”

他话音刚落，张声的脸色突然变得更凝重了，眼睛从手机屏幕上挪开，扭头看了一眼说话的小子，转而抬头看着陆非。

“以后让这小子少说话。”张声说道。

“怎么了？”陆非问到。

张声并不回答，只是口中开始默念倒计时。

“3……2……1”

他“1”声刚落，陆非的手机就响了起来。陆非懒得看来电显示，直接接通了电话。

“陆队，东川水库目前发现了三具尸体，打捞队还在继续工作，这事我们分局大队处理不了，得归你们支队管。”

“第三具尸体也是女性？”陆非问道。

“不是，是一个婴儿。”东川分局民警立刻答道。但他说完才觉得陆非这问题很是奇怪，为什么会用“也是”？陆非怎么知道前面两名也是女性？

“失踪的女子找到了吗？”陆非又问道。

“啊？”东川分局民警愣了愣，有些摸不着头脑。

“昨天跳下东川水库的女人。”陆非说道。

“哦，你说她啊。”民警叹了口气，“暂时还没有，但生还希望应该不大。不过……”陆队你怎么连这个都知道？

他还来不及说出后半句疑问，就被陆非打断：“行，我知道了。马上派人过去。”

说完，陆非挂断了电话。

“张声。”陆非一边端着水杯往自己的座位边走，一边冲张声说道：“既然第一手消息从你这来，你就把这光荣传统发扬光大。去吧，东川水库，带着你边上那小乌鸦嘴一块去。”

张声倒是无所谓，点头应了下来，倒是被称作“乌鸦嘴”的黎鸣涨红了脸，有些不好意思地垂下了头。

“啪！”张声一掌拍在了黎鸣背上：“低什么头呀，陆队跟你开玩笑呢。走，声哥带你看现场去，多学着点啊，一般人还没这机会呢。”

“嗯，我明白的。”黎鸣点点头，腼腆地笑了笑。

见张声带着黎明浩浩荡荡从办公室出发离开，陆非垂眼笑了笑。他不经意瞥了斜对角的办公桌一眼，又看了看墙上的时钟。

柯彦迟到了？

可柯彦从不迟到。而且他们刚结束了一个灭门案的调查，准备提请检察院逮捕犯人，算是终于能喘口气了。这个时候，柯彦应该没有重要案子在跟进，即使有，作为老搭档的陆非不可能不知道。

陆非有种说不上来的感觉，是一种不太好的预感。最近半年来，柯彦偶尔会有些奇怪的，很不符合他一贯作风的行为。

他决定给柯彦打个电话。

无人接听。

“晓晓，你帮我给阿彦打个电话。”陆非朝正抱着一打资料走过的女警说道。

“怎么啦？你们俩这焦不离孟，孟不离焦的，还用得着我来找人？”王晓雨揶揄道。她说着，将手里的文件放在了一旁的桌上，拿出手机翻找起柯彦的号码。

王晓雨将电话拨了出去，等待接通的过程中还不忘跟陆非贫两句：“社会主义好兄弟闹别扭了？不接你电话啊？”

“王晓雨同志，你的思想能不能不要那么龌龊？”陆非摇了摇头。

“我可什么都没说，陆队你自己心有邪念可别拉上我。”王晓雨一脸无辜地撇撇嘴，朝陆非怂了怂肩膀：“阿彦没接电话。”

见陆非一时不说话，王晓雨也不再嬉皮笑脸。

“怎么了？”王晓雨问道，“真吵架了？”

“没有。暂时联系不上了而已。”陆非不打算透露莫名其妙的不详预感。

王晓雨忍不住翻了个白眼：“你这是一日不见如隔三秋？难不成真的对阿彦……”她一边说着，一边用难以置信的眼神上下打量着陆非。

“拿着你的文件，赶紧走。”陆非拿起桌上的文件就往王晓雨怀里塞。

“切，求我的时候就是‘晓晓’，达到目了就……”

虽然没说出那四个字，但陆非不用看都知道王晓雨的嘴形对应的是哪四个字。

“注意素质，王晓雨同志。”陆非说道。

办公室门突然被人敲响，一个穿着制服的年轻警员朝陆非走来。

“陆队，陈副书记让你过去一趟。”

“现在？”陆非问道。

年轻警员点点头：“嗯，好像还挺急地，说是让陆队你马上过去。”

陆非拍了拍对方的肩膀：“谢了。”

象征性地敲了敲门。一声“请进”后，陆非推门走进了书记办公室。

“陈书记。”

陈建国差点被一口茶梗住。

“副！陈副书记！你小子别瞎给我弄头衔。”他放下杯子，没好气地看了陆非一眼：“别像个棒槌似的伫着了，坐下吧。要喝水自己倒。”

陆非笑了笑，朝前走了几步，坐在了陈建国桌前的椅子上。

“你和柯彦也算是我看着成长起来的优秀年轻警力，我还真有点舍不得放他走啊。不过还是要尊重年轻人的选择。”陈建国感慨道。

陆非愣在了那，人有些懵。

“放他走？什么意思？”

陈建国有些诧异地看向陆非：“你不知道吗？柯彦辞职了。他没告诉你？”

从陆非这反应来看，也不像是知情的样子，陈建国觉得有些许尴尬。

在最初的错愕之后，陆非心中更多的是莫名其妙和莫名其妙的愤怒。

这么多年的兄弟，这么多年的搭档，柯彦居然连一个字都没跟自己透露就辞职了？所以电话不接也是故意的？

“咳咳。”陈建国咳嗽了两声，“咱们先不说这个，而且叫你来也不是说这个的。”

陆非深呼吸了两口，压住了内心的情绪。

“有人走就有人来，人员流动稀松平常，队伍里总是需要新鲜血液的嘛。虽然柯彦走了，但是马上要来个新人，去你们支队。”

见陆非没有太大的反应，陈建国继续说道：“刑侦支队的情况我多少也知道，你们队长赵楠又要把持工作又要照顾重病的女儿，不容易。所以，新人就交给你照看。”

照看？

虽然被柯彦的事弄得有些上头，但陆非还是捕捉到了话外之话。

“什么来头啊？让陈副书记您亲自通告。”陆非似笑非笑问道。

陈建国当即吹胡子瞪眼：“这话说得……注意你的言语啊，陆非同志。说起来，他还是你和柯……的校友呢，今年刚毕业。”

原本就因为柯彦的事憋着火，听了陈建国的话后，陆非更是直接被气笑了。

“敢情您是送了个神仙过来？刚毕业，连派出所有几个门都没摸清，就进市局刑侦支队？”陆非抬眼问道。

陈建国不打算和陆非在这个问题上做过多探讨，只道：“特殊人才特殊对待。我们要把有能力的同志分配到最需要他的地方。他的档案已经调过来了，你先看看再说。”

陆非接过档案袋，绕开文件夹上的线圈，将文件抽了出来。

首先印入眼帘的很难不是照片，毕竟这是第一张文件中引人注目的唯一彩色区。照片里这个叫卫遥的年轻人肤色白皙，带着能抵得上自己半张脸大小的墨绿色金属框眼镜，微微抿紧了嘴唇，看起来得有些紧张，即使留着学校规定的短发，却也没有为他的气质增加干练感，反倒有些说不上来的违和感。陆非没有在一张大头照上再多做停留，飞快的翻阅浏览完了所有材料。

从履历来看，卫遥在本科四年中的表现确实说得上是优异，但也并非到了完美甚至特殊的地步。

“行吧。人什么时候到位？”陆非问道。

陈建国暗暗松了口气，面上却不动声色，端起茶杯又喝了一口。

“应该就在这两天。”


	2. 三具尸体

“对不起，您所拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍候再拨。”

陆非将手机甩到了桌面上，久久凝视着手机屏幕，直至手机自带的屏保暗淡了下去。他起身走到了柯彦的办公桌前，或者说是原本属于柯彦的办公桌前。电脑屏幕暗着，反射着室内灯光的光晕，桌角放着几本书，书旁是两瓶泛着幽绿光泽的小绿植，另一边则是整理好的文件。柯彦惯用的红色咖啡杯放在了厚实的胡桃木杯垫上，杯垫旁还摆放着几颗水果软糖。

这应该是王晓雨早上拿过来的。她是个零食控，经常给大家发零食，但是水果软糖，柯彦应该是全队唯一欣赏这玩意儿的男人。

想到这，陆非伸手拿了一颗粉色包装的糖，撕开糖纸放进嘴里之后才知道是桃子味的。他一边细细咀嚼着，一边看向打印机边正在和人眉飞色舞聊着天的王晓雨。

看起来似乎一切照旧，但王晓雨唯一的男性糖友已经丢下了他还未来得及品尝的糖果。

可是既然决定要走，东西都留下了是为什么？难道是为了不让大家知道而特意留下的？陆非不明白柯彦是为了什么。他得找到柯彦。两个人需要当面聊一聊，至少让他知道多年好友作出如此决定的原因。

陆非拿起外套，一边往身上穿一边朝外走，临到门口突然想起了什么，回头冲办公室西南角的付智喊道：“老付，我去趟柯彦家，有事儿你帮我看着点。”

他话音刚落，迎头便撞上了一个人。那人被撞了个趔趄，陆非赶忙伸手拉了对方的手臂一把。对方人是站稳了，但手上一松，怀里抱着的文件袋随即掉在了地上，几张文件也从中散落。

“不好意思啊。”陆非立刻蹲下收捡散落的文件。

几乎是同时，陆非的耳边传来了略带紧张的细弱男声。

“对，对不起。”

声音的主人还未来得及蹲下，陆非已经收拾好了狼藉，将文件放回了对方手中。

这是个很白净的年轻人，穿着件卡其色套头卫衣。他看起来有些拘谨，肩膀微微缩着，稍稍有些驼背，身高大概一米八左右，比陆非矮了小半个头。在市局这种遍是寸头的地方，他的头发明显偏长，刘海几乎将眉毛都挡住了。不过更显眼的是他鼻梁上的那副特大号的圆框眼镜，墨绿色的细边框将他的肤色衬得更白了，甚至还能隐约看见浅淡的红血丝。

陆非一愣，又仔细看了一眼对方的眼镜与五官。

“你就是卫遥？”陆非问道。

被叫出名字的年轻人抬起头来，有些惊异地看着陆非，赶忙点点头。

不得不说，陆非此时只想立刻到陈建国的面前丢下两个字。

就这？

但这话只能心里想想。虽然对这个卫遥确实不抱什么希望，但已经吃了二十八年份的盐，和无数牛鬼蛇神打过交道的陆非也深知初印象这种东西多半不靠谱。

况且，陈建国还点名卫遥是“特殊人才”。日常插科打诨甚至呛声撇开不说，但陆非知道在这种问题上，陈建国绝对不会犯错误。

“欢迎加入津海市局刑侦支队，我是你的副队长陆非，陆地的陆，非洲的非。”陆非说着，朝卫遥伸出了右手。卫遥见状，看了看陆非的手，又看了看陆非的脸，似乎是犹豫了两秒，突然将文件夹放在了地上，然后双手握住了陆非的右手。

“领导好！”卫遥有些紧张地说道。

“……不用这么正式，叫我名字或者叫哥都行。”

陆非不是没遇见过这么称呼自己的人，上了年纪的老乡就经常这么喊。但卫遥可是顶着一张千禧一代的脸，这让陆非着实尴尬得有些头皮发麻。

卫遥点点头，人似乎也放松了不少，一直紧紧抿着的嘴角也松弛了下来，冲陆非腼腆一笑：“哥哥。”

“……”我倒也没有这个意思。

陆非只觉得心头一梗，但他正急着去找柯彦，眼下便也不打算和卫遥再多闲聊。他将卫遥带进了办公室，简单介绍了两句，便将卫遥交给了付智。

“卫遥，这是二大队的队长付智。”

“付智队长好。”卫遥朝付智微微颔首。

“老付，你就带着他熟悉熟悉咱们的情况，我这急着去找柯彦呢。”陆非说道。

付智拍了拍卫遥的肩膀，冲陆非说道：“行，你赶紧去吧，这有我呢。”

陆非一路驱车到了市局的家属区，这是他从小长大的地方，也是柯彦长大的地方。参加工作后，他们都从家属区里搬了出来，住到了市局的单身公寓，两人又成了上下楼的邻居。但是半年前，柯彦的单亲父亲在解救一名试图跳楼的吸毒人员时不幸坠楼身亡。从那之后，柯彦便搬回了家属区的老房子。

并不出乎陆非意料之外，无人应门。他又敲了几次，老旧但不破败的老家属楼里回荡着沉闷地敲击木门的声音。陆非狠狠地在门上踢了一脚，撞击带来的疼痛也不足以压制他纷乱的情绪和满腔的疑惑。

突然，陆非的背后传来了开门声，随即而来的是中气十足的中年女声。

“别敲了！……噢，原来是小陆啊。”原本有些不高兴的中年女人在认出陆非的脸后转而笑了起来。

陆非赶忙道歉：“秦姨，不好意思，吵到你了。”

被称作秦姨的女人摆了摆手：“来找小柯吗？他应该是不在家，这两天都没听见什么开关门的动静。”

“那他搬家了吗？”陆非问道。

“搬家？”秦姨皱了皱眉，“那不可能。咱们这楼里楼下放个屁楼上都能听见，搬家那动静我不可能听不到。”

这倒的确如此。陆非点点头：“确实。”

“你找小柯有急事啊？”秦姨问道。

“他让我上他家拿点东西，结果他倒好，不在家，我这一时半会儿又联系不上他。”陆非面不改色心不跳道。

“噢，这样啊……”秦姨摇了摇头，“那确实没办法。”

“行，先这样吧。”陆非双手一摊，一副无可奈何的样子，“秦姨，我这就走了啊。”

秦姨点点头，准备将门合上，临到还剩一条缝隙时，突然又将门打开，冲已经下楼了陆非喊道：“小陆啊，你不是有小柯家的钥匙吗，直接开门取不就行了？他肯定信得过你。”

陆非闻言赶忙从楼梯间又往柯彦家门口走。被秦姨这么一提醒，他想起来他确实有柯彦家的钥匙，还是他强要来的。那时候柯彦刚搬回来，陆非怕他一个人呆在全是父子两生活痕迹的屋子里会出事儿，于是就找柯彦配了一套柯彦家的钥匙。但柯彦的恢复能力似乎比陆非想象中要强得多，亦或许是柯彦掩盖情绪的能力比陆非想象中要强得多，总之柯彦的工作与生活似乎很快回到了正轨，陆非也几乎忘了那套钥匙的存在。

只不过那套钥匙在市局办公桌下的抽屉里。想要开门，还得先回趟市局。

行至半道，陆非突然接到了张声的电话，说是情况不太妙，让陆非赶紧到东川水库现场看一眼。陆非立即毫不犹豫地改道向东，朝东川水库飞驰而去。

“法医怎么说？”陆非朝维护现场的民警稍稍点头致意，进入了警戒线之内。张声和黎鸣正站在以打捞上来的三具尸体边，二人表情都有些凝重，而黎鸣在凝重之外，还有些面色发青，大概是依然对尸体有些不适感。

“第一具打捞上来的尸体为女性，年龄23岁左右，死亡时间在48小时之前，不是溺水身亡，被投入水库之前就已经死亡，大概率是大出血导致，但是目前没有发现明显外伤。”张声说道。他说完，用手肘推了推黎鸣，示意黎鸣继续接着汇报。

“第二具尸体也是女性……”黎鸣赶忙翻阅起手上的笔记，“年龄为35岁左右，死亡时间也在48小时之前，非溺水身亡，也是疑似大出血导致死亡。目前除了会阴部有侧切伤，尚未发现其他明显外伤。”

“这个男婴……”

陆非蹲在了尸体边，大致看了一眼。从体型上来看应该是刚出生不久的婴儿，目测还不到40厘米长，皮肤惨白，看起来似乎也没有明显外伤。而且，相比起成年女性的，这具婴儿尸体实在是太小了，打捞队是怎么发现的？

“这个婴儿也是被直接打捞上来的？”陆非问道。

“不是。”张声答道，伸手指了指地上的尸体：“你看第二具女尸的头发。婴儿是缠在她头发里被一起捞上来的。”

其实在这之前陆非已经注意到了第二具尸体的长发了，毕竟接近过膝的长发很难让人不注意。但陆非确实没想到这头发还有这种……功能。而且，水库里暗波汹涌，这头发真能把婴儿缠得死死的？

“这孩子也是在落水前就死亡了。”黎鸣说道，“死因尚不明确，需要带回去做进一步检查。不过他可能是被父母遗弃的孩子。”

遗弃男婴倒是相对少见。

陆非站起身来：“这孩子有先天性疾病？”

黎鸣点点头：“锁肛。”

锁肛，也就是无肛门症，是常见的先天性消化道畸形。说得难听点也就是俗称的“生孩子没屁眼”。

“想不通啊。”张声摇摇头，“这也不是个绝症，尽早治疗也不会有明显后遗症，至于把十月怀胎的孩子就这么扔了？”

陆非没接话，只是又细细看了那孩子一眼。但他很快又移开了目光，看向了还在打捞作业的搜救队，突然问道：“落水女子还没找到？”

“还没有，希望是她命大，已经游上岸了。”黎鸣说道。

“她到底是下水游泳还是打算自杀？”陆非问道，“报警人为什么在女子落水后半小时才报警？”

“我看了笔录。”张声说道，“报警那大爷说，是那个姑娘跟他说要下水游泳，如果半个小时还没上来，就让他报警。所以半小时后，大爷没见着人就报警了。”

陆非皱了皱眉：“那大爷也没劝劝那姑娘别下水？”

“劝了，没劝住。”张声答道，“据大爷说，那姑娘自称是专业游泳队的，大爷看她个挺高，还挺像那么回事，就没多拦着了。”

“专业的……也没谁穿着连衣裙下水的吧……”黎鸣在一旁嘟囔道，“希望人没事。”

陆非的手机突然响了起来，他瞥了一眼屏幕见上显示的王晓雨，随手接通了电话。下一秒，便听见了王晓雨劈头盖脸的吼叫声直穿耳膜。

“陆非！这他娘的这到底怎么回事？阿彦怎么辞职了？”


	3. 所谓特殊人才

“我不清楚。”陆非淡淡道。

王晓雨一个字也不信：“你们俩好得像穿一条裤子的，这么大的事你跟我说你不知道？”

这话此时在陆非听来像是莫大的讽刺，话语中也带上了隐隐的火气：“我真的不清楚。你要是找得到他，你也帮我问问为什么。”

“……所以今天早上你是真的联系不上他了……”王晓雨喃喃道。

卫遥安静地坐在办公室的一角，神色略显紧张地看着被柯彦辞职一事引爆的众人，仿佛受到了不小的惊吓。但他手上却没闲着，正盲打消息与人聊天。

「秃驴，这刑侦支队也太热闹了吧？柯彦辞职居然引起这么大的反应？」

收信人的备注是秃驴，头像是一头卡通的小毛驴。

「那个陆非，他说自己是非洲的非，他怎么不说是非酋的非？没准儿真的运气挺差的。」

「我真觉得陆非和柯彦没准有点什么。根据我对他们俩档案的认知，还有上午陆非那火急火燎要去找柯彦的样子，啧啧。」

「你都不知道他给柯彦打了多少电话。那手机在我兜里少说也震了十四五回。」

也许是被卫遥的连环消息轰炸得烦了，被叫做秃驴的人终于回了一句。

「他刚去了一趟柯彦家，回市局的半道上被张声叫去东川水库了。」

卫遥飞快地看了一眼消息，眉毛随即一挑，眼角的得意一闪而过，快得让人几乎觉得是幻觉。

「他可别当自杀溺水处理了。我可是花了大力气才把那个可怜的小孩缠在了头发上。」

说到这里，卫遥的脑子里闪过了那几具尸体颓败的模样和冰冷失活的触感。他不恐惧，有些许惋惜。但谈论对受害者的同情并不能解决任何问题。

大概是感受到卫遥字里行间对陆非的评价不佳，秃驴提醒道：

「这次是联合行动。赤狐，你必须收起那套单兵作战的习惯。」

「明白。」

见王晓雨的高分贝输出已经接近尾声，卫遥收起了手机。他从背包里掏出了几颗水果软糖——是王晓雨和柯彦都很喜欢的那种——起身朝人群中的王晓雨走去。

“晓雨姐，吃颗糖吧。”卫遥小声说着，将糖递给了王晓雨。

王晓雨看见糖纸包装，先是一愣，随即伸手接了过去，撕开包装纸，接连往嘴里送了两三颗。

“谢谢。”王晓雨冲卫遥勉强一笑。

站在一旁的支队长赵楠的脸上满是疲惫，此时见王晓雨终于平静了下来，也算是松了口气。柯彦辞职必须经过他的手，所以他对此是知情的，只不过柯彦本人要求保密，他便没有声张。

柯彦辞职的理由到没什么特别的，无非是很现实的待遇问题。说实话，警察这个职业，尤其刑警，加班是家常便饭，危险情况更是数不胜数，但其对应的待遇确实不那么可观，就像他，眼下只能勉强扛住女儿的治疗费用。不过，尚留在岗位上的人，多少都有着理想信念在维持其燃烧。赵楠尊重柯彦的选择，但也不后悔自己的选择。只不过赵楠确实很意外，这件事柯彦居然连陆非都没有告知。

“柯彦是一名好同事，更是一名优秀的警察。但既然他选择离开，咱们还是应该祝福他，希望他在新的工作中越来越好。”赵楠缓缓说道。

办公室的众人纷纷点头，互相交谈了几句之后，又各自回到了座位上。

其实这倒反而是最正常不过的反应。铁打的队伍流水的兵，有人来就有人走。像王晓雨那种反应就显得过了头。

但卫遥知道这是因为什么。

很简单，王晓雨喜欢柯彦，从大学期间就喜欢，还向柯彦表白过，只是没有后话。至于为什么没有了后话，卫遥就不清楚了，毕竟他接手的资料里没有这一条。

但他可以猜一猜，他确实也猜测了——虽然这和任务无关。他觉得这和陆非脱不了关系，可资料里并没有关于陆非和柯彦存在特殊关系的记录。

将柯彦的事摆平后，赵楠终于有时间和卫遥聊一聊。不过内容无非就是些队内情况介绍，卫遥已经从付智那听了一遍了。

“赵队长，”卫遥小心翼翼开口说道，“我看您很累的样子，要不您先休息一会儿？有什么不清楚的，我去问付智哥就行。”

赵楠搓了搓脸，长叹了一口气：“昨晚在医院陪了我女儿一个通宵，确实……”他朝卫遥笑了笑，“行。现在你是队里最小的，有什么不明白的，尽管问，问谁都行。”

卫遥点点头，正准备起身离开，却又听赵楠开口问道：“对了，我听陈副书记说安排了陆非带你？”

“嗯。”卫遥又点了点头，显得有点呆愣愣的。

“陆非很不错，多跟他交流，多跟着他一起行动，你肯定能学到不少东西。”赵楠笑道。

“这附近没有发现符合案发现场的痕迹。”侦查员向陆非汇报道。

陆非点点头：“行。辛苦兄弟们。”

法医已经带着尸体回市局了，准备进一步解剖检查。痕检人员还在找寻线索，不过目前看来希望不大。最近半个月都阴雨绵绵，断断续续下着雨，前天晚上更是下了一场大暴雨，水库附近即使能有什么脚印血迹，大概率也都被冲洗地无影无踪了。

突破点大概率还是在尸体上。

“陆队，你怎么看这事？”张声终于停下了对黎鸣耳朵的摧残，转而把黑手伸向了正在开车的陆非。

三具尸体不可能在在死后自主落入水库，必然是有人抛尸于此。但有抛尸者是否一定就是杀人案，还需靠具体死因来判断。这也是为什么张声用“事”而不是“案”。

不过陆非倾向于认为这很可能是“案”。只不过目前看来，三具尸体除了都是死后被抛进水库这一点共同点外，似乎再无明显共性，是否能作为同一个案子来考虑，也还是需要进一步探究。

“如果是单纯的抛尸案，那么就可能是一个人抛三具尸体，三个人抛三具尸体，以及介于其中的情况。”陆非说道，“要么专业抛尸，要么巧合抛尸，你们信么？”

黎鸣极为捧场地摇摇头。

“英雄所见略同。”张声撇撇嘴道，“但是三具尸体是否属于一个案子，不好说。”

“确实。”陆非点点头。

“诶，陆队，你说，要是发现三具分属三个案子，是不是就又能还给东川分局管了，就没咱们的事儿了。”张声问道。

陆非瞥都没瞥他一下，目视着前方的道路，不急不缓道：“回家洗洗睡吧，梦里啥都有。”

陆非刚进办公室就瞥见自己的桌边不太对劲。新来的那个叫卫遥的怎么坐自己边上了？

“你这是……？”陆非看着正在整理桌面的卫遥，“你就坐这了？”

卫遥闻言一愣，有些紧张地看着陆非：“这，不能坐吗？付智哥说我可以随便挑个座位什么的……”

倒也不是不能坐。只不过这是陆非仅有“私权谋利”，他一个人独享两张桌椅，在办公室加班的时候有一片独享空间。不过看着卫遥那双因为紧张而瞪得浑圆的眼睛，加之整个人都肌肉紧绷的样子，陆非差点以为自己做了什么十恶不赦大事。

“没事没事，你坐你坐。”陆非赶忙说道，“我帮你一块儿整吧。”

他顺手接过了卫遥手里拿着的书，书的封面上写着《一起连环绑架案的新闻》。

“你喜欢加西亚·马尔克斯啊？”陆非随口问道。加西亚·马尔克斯刚得诺贝尔文学奖那阵子，满大街都是他的书，陆非也跟风买了本《百年孤独》，没看完，也没看懂，用来压泡面倒是挺不错。

“……也没有，就是最近在看这本。”卫遥小声说道。

“我有这么吓人吗？”陆非忍不住问道，“我怎么觉得你跟我说话特别紧张？”

“你太好看了……特别帅，有些光芒万丈，所以我看着有点紧张。”卫遥说完还垂下了头腼腆一笑。

“……？”陆非起初以为自己听错了，但随即则被卫遥有些害羞的样子震惊得脑仁子有些疼。

难不成……？陆非暗暗打量了卫遥一眼，坦诚来说还挺可爱的，但是性别鸿沟比较大，道不同不相为谋啊。

“付智哥就比较可爱，和他说话就……很不紧张。”卫遥又说道，似乎对自己的措辞很满意，还认真地点了点头。

老付，可爱？陆非忍不住抬眼看了看正在座位上忙活的付智，那个被称为“市局洪金宝”的男人。

看来卫遥的眼神可能不太好，陆非心道。什么光芒万丈，怕不是他眼睛散光？这一新认知让陆非跳到嗓子眼的心放了下去。他朝卫遥竖起了拇指，重重地点点头：“明白，明白了。”

“不过你还是随意些。可能习惯了之后，就……”陆非梗了一下，感觉后半句有些说不出口，“就光芒万丈什么的……”

“嗯！谢谢陆非哥！”卫遥冲陆非感激一笑。

陆非松了口气，好歹卫遥不是再喊“哥哥”了，这让陆非感觉半大的脑袋收缩了一点点。

这七上八下地玩心跳，就是照看特殊人才的感觉吗？陆非闭上了眼，捏了捏鼻梁。他实在没看出卫遥特别在哪。难不成特别天真也算特殊能力？


	4. 被取卵的女人

临到接近下班时间，陆非接到了法医室的电话，说是有进展了。

“老张，你跟我走一趟。”陆非说道。

“不是吧，我还答应了儿子去幼儿园接他呢。”张声哭丧着脸道，“我都答应他半个多月了，好不容易了那灭门案结案了……”

“我替声哥去吧？反正都是一个探组的。”

见黎鸣一脸掩饰不住的期待，陆非点点头：“行。”

“……那……我……？”不知道打哪冒出来的卫遥不知所措地朝黎鸣看去。

“怎么了？”陆非问道，“你们俩有事儿啊？”

黎鸣一拍脑袋，不好意思道：“卫遥跟我住同一间宿舍，我答应一会儿带他去大采购收拾收拾。”

“不着急。”卫遥赶忙说道，转而看向陆非问道：“我……我能不能也去法医室看看啊？”

去就去呗，你这么瞅着我干嘛？

陆非真觉得头疼。卫遥这一米八的大小伙子，怎么老这么怯生生黏糊的？难道陈副书记说的“照看”是把这小子锻炼得阳刚些？那法医室确实是个好地方。陆非和盯着自己的卫遥对视了一眼，若无其事地点了点头：“当然可以，而且以后机会也多的是。”

“陆队，这是发现的第一具女尸。”法医带着陆非一行人走到了最左边的解剖台前。冰冷的金属解剖台上躺着腹部被划开的年轻女尸，本就被泡得有些发白的尸体，此时在无影灯的照射之下，更是透着冷气与死气。

突然，一只冰凉的手握住了陆非的手腕，惊得陆非猛地低头一看，发现是卫遥正缩着肩膀拉着自己，似乎怕得连头都不敢抬。

“……”你说你要来这是为了什么？

陆非心里叹了口气，任卫遥拉着自己，朝眼神里透露着“就这”二字的法医说道：“今天刚来的新人，第一回见这场面。”

当事人听见这话，头似乎埋得更低了，肩头还在微微抖动。黎鸣见状赶忙安慰道：“卫遥，这不丢人，我都来了大半年了也没完全适应呢。”

卫遥垂着的脑袋点了几下，终于还是抬了起来，只不过人往陆非的身后靠了靠。

“虽然没有致命外伤，但是你们看她的子宫。”法医说着，手指向了尸体腹腔里一块比猪心还要大上几分的深红色器官，“正常女性的子宫大概一个梨那么大，而死者的子宫明显肿大。这很可能与她输卵管和卵巢上的穿刺伤口有关联。”

在法医的示意下，陆非和黎鸣看到了几个不明显的小孔状伤口。

“她的直接死因是失血过多，不出意外的话，应该就是子宫大出血。”法医说道。

“这……这是被什么捅的啊？”黎鸣问道。

“要刺穿到这个位置，这种程度……”法医说道，“应该是直径很小的长细管，针之类的。”

“35厘米长的取卵针？”卫遥小声的回答从陆非的背后传了过来。陆非闻言稍稍侧目，眼底闪过转瞬即逝的惊讶。

法医一愣，进而点点头：“很符合。”

“取卵手术意外导致大出血，最终死亡。”陆非说着，转过身来拍了拍卫遥的肩膀：“可以啊小伙子，怎么想到的？”

听出这是夸奖的卫遥抬起头来。让陆非万万没想到的是，卫遥眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

“你这……你这怎么哭了？”陆非赶忙在身上摸了摸，拿着仅剩的一张餐巾纸就往卫遥脸上糊。

“之前看新闻，邻市有小姐姐在黑心诊所卖卵，就是这种情况……呜呜呜……太可怜了，一定很疼……”卫遥呜呜咽咽地，甚至靠在了陆非的肩头哭了起来。

“……”

隔着口罩，陆非也能看出法医眼里的老人地铁手机.jpg。当然，陆非本人也快裂开了。倒是黎鸣一副感同身受的样子，一脸痛惜地拍着卫遥的背，帮卫遥顺气。

虽然卫遥的推测来得有些无厘头，但放在眼下这具尸体身上却是合理的，这一点陆非不能否认。

如果是这样，那么立案调查就迫在眉睫了。只是这案子是大是小，还得看看另外两具尸体的情况。

“另外两具呢？”陆非问道。

“35岁，是个孕妇，死因也和大出血有关，应该是生产时的大出血。”法医说着，往一旁的另一具解剖台走去。“这个会阴侧切伤口，就是她生产的证明。”

“至于这个婴儿，是窒息导致的死亡。应该是出生后不久就被人……”法医隐去了最后几个字，轻轻地摇了摇头。

听见这话的卫遥抽泣得更大声了。

陆非皱了皱眉头，却还是没说什么。

“DNA检测做了吗？”陆非问道。

从东川水库把尸体打捞上来时，由于婴儿尸体与第二具女尸的头发交缠在了一起，打捞队员们下意识地就让叫着这是一对母子尸体。不过到底是不是，做过检测才知道，这事儿在法医带尸体回市局之前陆非就嘱托过了。

“在做了，但结果还要等一等。”法医点头说道。

“行，尽快啊。”陆非说道，“回头请你吃饭。”

法医翻了个白眼：“又是食堂管饱？滚犊子吧你。”

陆非笑了笑，没再多言，带着卫遥和黎鸣出了法医室。三人没再回办公室，而是径直往楼下走，临到市局大门口，陆非看了看渐渐止住哭声的卫遥，缓缓说道：“有力气哭不如加紧把案子查了，眼泪祭奠不了受害人。咱们只能将犯罪分子绳之以法，避免更多人受害。”

说完他又朝黎鸣说道：“你那‘队内最小’的头衔现在得拱手让给人家卫遥了。带他去添置东西吧。我还有点事儿，先走一步了。”

黎鸣带着卫遥在市局附近的商城逛了一圈，把需要添置的床单被褥和一些生活用品都买齐了，两个人拎着大包小包地回到了宿舍。说是宿舍，倒也不是学校里的那种宿舍，更像是有两间卧室的合租房。对于普通队员，一般是两人合住一套房，对于陆非这种队长级别的，则是一人住一套房。不过实际上单人套房的面积会小不少，所以也不算是享受过于优待的特权。

在黎鸣的热心帮忙下，卫遥很快把屋子收拾好了。还就着刚买的新鲜菜品给黎鸣做了顿色香味俱全的晚饭，算是收买了支队里第一颗人心。

“黎鸣哥，今天赵队长说刚辞职的那个人是谁啊？”卫遥咬着筷子问道。

“你说柯彦啊？”黎明突然觉得碗里的饭都不香了，放下了碗筷叹了口气，“阿彦哥和陆队是同期，和陆队一直是搭档，队里一大半的案子都是他们俩主办的。不过他为什么突然辞职，我也不知道。”

“陆非哥和柯彦，他们就只是搭档？”卫遥问道。

“听说他们从小就认识了，一起长大，上了同一所大学，然后一起来了市局。”黎明说着，语气里有着显而易见的羡慕，“我也想要有这样的好兄弟。”

好兄弟？

卫遥不置可否，慢吞吞地扒拉了两口饭。

“小遥，你先去洗澡吧。”黎鸣将空碗空盘放进了洗碗池里，扭头朝坐在桌边发呆的卫遥说道：“我看你眼皮都打架了，这第一天刚安顿下来，好好休息吧。”

“噢……”卫遥站起身来，犹豫道：“那……辛苦黎鸣哥了。”

黎鸣咧嘴一笑：“这有什么，应该的。以后是室友了，互帮互助嘛。你赶紧去吧。”

拿着浴巾和换洗衣服，卫遥走进了卫生间。将门锁上后，顺手将马桶盖合上，坐在了马桶盖上，随即拿出了手机。抬腕唤醒后的手机界面看起来与普通手机无异，卫遥打开了界面上的游戏文件夹，点开了名为“十九组”的应用程序。

几秒过后，手机屏幕上出现了红黑色调的登陆界面。卫遥点击了界面右下角的“开发者信息”按钮，随即摘下眼镜，让经过改造的前置摄像头完成对虹膜的扫描。

工号：80017  
代号：赤狐  
生物信息确认

在确认了身份信息后，卫遥的通讯请求被自动派发对接相关任务的联络人员。

「身份确定了吗？」

消息刚一发出，卫遥立刻得到了回复。

「生前活动范围在津海大学附近，大概率是在校学生，但具体人员信息还在确认中。」

「明白。」

关闭对话界面后，卫遥也退出了游戏登陆界面。他转而打开了微信，又找秃驴聊起天来。

「这陆非脾气够好的，我在他衣服上蹭眼泪鼻涕他也没说什么，该不会是看上我了吧？」

「……你少节外生枝。」

「这怎么叫节外生枝呢？这叫努力和新上司打成一片。」

「没准儿他其实想掐死你这个娘炮。」

看见“娘炮”二字，卫遥忍不住笑了笑，眼下浮出了弯起的窝蚕。他想起陆非走前跟他说的那句话——眼泪祭奠不了受害人。

这话卫遥举双手赞成。而且听得出当时陆非语气中老警员对新人的语重心长，这让卫遥在文字资料之外感受到了几分陆非真人肉身的实感。和陆非这种人做搭档应该很安心，只可惜柯彦大概再也没机会了。


	5. 失踪的大学生

“津海市半个月内的失踪人口查过了，没有发现符合两名女性死者体貌特征的失踪者。”张声打着哈欠，连头也懒得抬。

DNA比对结果已经出来了，那名死婴与死亡孕妇没有血缘关系，这让死婴的身份更加成谜，陆非他们只能从两名成人女性尸体着手调查。

“水库附近的监控呢？”陆非朝一旁的黎鸣问道。

黎鸣泄气地摇摇头：“附近公路沿途一共有八个摄像头，不是镜头坏了就是电路坏了。虽然东川水库有些年头了，可这管理也太不上心了吧？”

陆非不置可否，右手食指在卫遥的桌边轻轻敲了两下：“周边地区的群众怎么说？”

“嗯……他们说得还挺多的，我记得不全，让我看看笔记。”卫遥说着，赶忙打开自己的笔记本，翻了几页之后终于找到了相关记录。陆非随意瞥了一眼，只看到了满满的叠在一块的圆圈和方块片，混合着不少虚实折线。

“7月30日，周四，天气晴朗，室外温度32摄氏度，我与黎鸣哥于上午八点四十三分到达距离东川水库约900米处的刘铁军家中……”卫遥端着自己的笔记本，脸几乎都要栽进本子里，一个字一个字念着，完全没有注意到在场的另外三人略显怪异的表情。

“打住。”

陆非将手掌盖在了卫遥的本子上：“这个，能给我看看？”

卫遥听话地点点头，将笔记本递给了陆非。也许是怕陆非看不懂，卫遥还拿出笔在笔记本上给陆非示意各个位置的内容。

“这是日期天气温度湿度，这里是到几时几分到达了位于哪个方位的某地点，这个代表着与谁进行了交谈，以及对谈者的体貌特征和说话口音。”卫遥说完，还冲陆非腼腆一笑，大概是觉得自己解释得非常清楚。

虽然不太明白卫遥的笔记具体怎么一回事儿，但陆非还是大致明白了圆圈是时间和天气，三角形是位置，方形是人员信息，折线虚线是其他相关信息。

“这三天你跟黎鸣，每天走访了多少户？”陆非问道

“第一天29户，第二天24户，第三天15户，共计68户。”卫遥认真答道。

陆非往后翻了几页，却发现是一片空白。

“一页笔记就够了？”陆非问道。

卫遥似乎有些不明白陆非为什么要这么问，但还是点了点头：“嗯，足够了。有这些关键词在就足够了，我都记在脑子里了。”

黎鸣目瞪口呆地说不出话来，而目击了全过程的张声用一句“雾草”十分深刻地表达了自己的心情。

敢情这陈副书记是给我送了个人肉录像机？

“挺好。”陆非将本子合上还给了卫遥，“年轻人记忆力就是好，黎鸣你学着点。”

“啊？”突然被点名的黎鸣面露难色，“这……我……”

“逗你呢。”张声摇了摇头，一巴掌拍在了黎鸣后脑勺。

“卫遥你接着说，挑重点，三天之内有没有附近群众目击到可疑人员。”陆非说道。

卫遥想了想，摇摇头说：“我觉得没有。”

“你怎么看？”陆非看向黎鸣，后者摇了摇头，算是认可了卫遥的答案。

这倒并非说明真的没有疑点。警察办案，经验和直觉是重要的环节，老警察们往往靠这个就能迅速确定办案方向。如果办案方向是正确的，案件往往就已经成功了大半。

陆非原本想着黎鸣和卫遥年纪最接近，正好也能用带新人来长长黎鸣的办案信心，可眼下看来，他确实忽略了经验问题。

陆非的视线扫过卫遥和黎鸣，而后又回到了卫遥身上。

“卫遥，你把所有走访信息整理成文字发给我。”陆非说道，“黎鸣，你去协助张声继续跟进失踪人口调查。”

虽然没有明说，但陆非这话外之意显然是打算亲自带着卫遥了。这倒是正中卫遥下怀，他的任务本来就不单单是来给津海刑侦支队当“引路灯”的。除了不知不觉调动陆非这颗棋子之外，卫遥眼下的首要任务还需要确认陆非这颗棋到底是落在黑白子的哪一方。

陆非看向三人：“根据法医的说法，给死者实施会阴侧切的应该是专业人士，所以咱们先把重点放在医院，看看能不能从产检信息查到死者身份信息。你们觉得呢？”

张声嘬了嘬牙：“行，先只能这么着了。”

张声和黎鸣前脚刚走，陆非就接到了津海大学城派出所转来的最新人口失踪报警。

“声哥这两天特别关照过，所以一接警我就赶紧通知你们了。”派出所民警说道，“来报警的是津海大学的学生，说有个毕业生一直没办理退宿手续，东西都还在，就是人死活联系不上。我看那女孩的照片，和你们在找的人有六七分像。”

“行，我马上带人过来。”

说完陆非挂断了电话，他看了一眼正在奋力打字的卫遥：“先跟我走一趟，没准儿有线索了。”

卫遥点点头，趁着陆非转身的片刻，往自己手机屏幕瞥了一眼。

「津海大学经济学院大四毕业生，刘倩，23岁，报警人已安排」

“那个女生住305，叫刘倩，是经济学院的大四学生，今年毕业。”年轻女孩说道。这话她已经说了好几遍了，虽然有些不耐烦，但见陆非严肃着一张脸，她还是又重复了一次。

陆非仔细看了看刘倩与室友的合影，又和自己手机里第一具女尸的照片做了对比，发现确实有七八分相似。他将两组照片放在了卫遥眼前，让卫遥说说有什么看法。

“这个刘倩……好像没有化妆。其他女孩都化妆了，只有她素面朝天的……”卫遥看了看陆非，似乎是在犹豫该不该说，但纠结了几秒之后还是说道：“素颜……和尸体的照片确实很像……”

对于卫遥面对尸体时状态的神速进步，陆非深感欣慰，至少卫遥现在已经可以平静地面对尸体的……照片了，与此同时还能做出适当的分析。

“你是什么时候开始联系不上刘倩的？”陆非问道。

“28号。我原本要换宿舍，得等到305全员搬走才行。前些天她室友基本都搬走了，就剩她一个的东西还在，可是就是死活联系不上人。后来我忙着其他事儿，就暂时把这事儿搁置了。前两天宿管阿姨问我到底搬不搬，我这才想起再联系联系她，结果还是找不着人。”小姑娘说着说着，脸上明显有些不安。

“这些情况你告知学校了吗？相关负责人怎么说？”陆非问道。

女孩迟疑地问道：“这事儿还需要告知学校吗？我想着有问题就找警察，所以就直接报警了。”

“……”陆非一窒，倒也不是不对。

“这样，你现在联系学校的相关负责人，导员也好，班主任也好，让他们过来一趟。”陆非朝女孩说道，“等等，让他们去津海市局。你现在也跟我们回一趟市局。”

刘倩的辅导员赶到市局后，很快确认了第一具女尸确实就是经济学院毕业生刘倩。警方第一时间联系了刘倩的父母，刘倩的母亲几乎当场晕厥，父亲则是拒绝相信，但还是同意到市局辨认尸体。

这对夫妻看起来十分体面。妻子保养得不错，脸上的岁月痕迹并不很重，只是眼睛红了一圈，神情有些慌乱不安，丈夫则是眉头紧锁，透着强装镇定的威严。

在见到刘倩遗体的瞬间，夫妻强打的面具碎了满地，互相搀扶的两人身子一歪，要不是陆非眼明手快扶了一把，只怕夫妻二人回直挺挺地栽倒在地。

卫遥也赶忙上去扶人。他搀着刘倩的母亲走到了法医室门外，扶她坐在了休息长椅上。中年女人没有哭，只是愣在那，仿佛三魂六魄都被捣了个稀碎，躯体就木在了那里。

法医室内传出了刘倩父亲的撕心裂肺的吼叫。看似坚毅的中年男人远比想象中脆弱得多，卫遥轻轻摇了摇头，但这种事确实足以击溃将一切希望寄托于孩子的父母们。

考虑到刘倩父母的精神状态实在不适合立即进行相关问询，陆非让人带刘倩父母先去休息区缓一缓，这才又叫上卫遥回到了问询室。

刘倩的辅导员方波一直坐在问询室里等着。刚刚确认了刘倩的尸体后，他立刻帮忙联系了刘倩的父母，之后便是接受陆非他们关于对刘倩生活学习情况的问询。中途因为刘倩的父母赶到了市局，陆非便让方波在问询室稍等片刻。

此时的方波依然眉头紧锁，似乎还没能接受冰冷的解剖台上躺着的是自己学生的事实。见陆非二人回来，方波立刻站起身来，却也不知道能说些什么。

陆非摆摆手示意方波坐下：“方老师，你对刘倩的财务状况有什么了解？”

方波摇了摇头：“了解谈不上，但是从她平时的吃穿用度来看，她的开销应该不算低。不过，刘倩的父亲经营着一家小型餐饮企业，家里应该是完全负担得起的。”

这倒是让陆非没有想到。那天在法医室被卫遥无心插柳提醒了一句，法医还真去弄了根取卵针试了试几处伤口的角度，发现确实能对得上，也就是说刘倩是真的接受了取卵手术。但她是死在了手术过程中还是术后则暂时不得而知。

但唯一能确定的，她参与的不可能是合法的取卵手术。目前国内涉及取卵的合法手术只能发生在试管婴儿的培养过程中，而从刘倩的年龄和她未婚的身份来看，去做试管婴儿几乎不可能。

陆非猜测，刘倩大概率是去卖卵了。虽然还没有直接经手过相关案件，但在各市局组织学习交流的时候，陆非曾与邻市的同仁们沟通过这类案件。目前买卖卵细胞的黑市市价，从三万到五万乃至十万不等，这主要由卵细胞的质量决定。说白了就是取决于供卵者的身高相貌，还有是否为高学历之类的综合情况。

刘倩身材高挑面容姣好，更有津海大学高材生的身份加持，她的卵细胞相比身价颇高。虽然过程颇为繁琐，各个环节都存在不小的风险，尤其是不合法的黑心诊所往往达不到取卵所需的卫生安全环境要求。

但挨上一针能获得近十万的报酬，这足以使很多人铤而走险。

这“许多人”的主体就是在校大学生。多数参与其中的女大学生是为了零花钱，少数为了学费，极个别的是觉得自己的基因优秀，值得被延续。

但根据方波所言，刘倩的家境应该不至于让她为了十万块钱就如此糟贱自己的身体。

难道刘倩就是那极个别的基因绝对自信者？


End file.
